Entauria
by jotdi
Summary: SEASON 2! Basically some TDI charecters in a fantasy story. Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent and Bridgette are main charecters, more will come later. Includes normal pairings Duncan and Courtney as well as Gwen and Trent.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI but i do own the realm of Entauria which I , in this story, I put some TDI characters in a fantasy series.

I will put all the sections in one fic so it will consist of more than one story. It will be long.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 1**

**Stranded**

Duncan woke up in the ancient village of Alasa.

The wind was whistling across the plains around his hut.

Today was important, it was the day he went to the north side of the country of Entauria.

Entauria was a continent in the middle of the prehistoric world, it was divided by a large river, the only way to get across was to go on a boat.

He lived in the desert section of the south side of Entauria.

He was taking a boat to the other side so he could meet his mom for the annual carnival.

He set out across the Heiri Desert which was the name for the desert part of Entauria.

* * *

The wind blew hard and Duncan had trouble walking.

The wind must have been going 100 mph!

He was headed for the port town of Fesiala.

There he could find a boat.

* * *

He approached the port town and felt the cool sea breeze.

It felt good on his many sun burns.

It consisted of mostly small buildings and stuff like that.

He proceeded toward the docks.

There were many boats around there.

Today was the day before the carnival and everyone wanted to be there, that was the reason it was a busy day for the port.

Now came the hard part of his mission. He needed enough money to pay his boat fares.

There was only one way to get that money.

To steal it.

* * *

There were many rich men in that area which made it easy to get money.

The dock area was full of people milling around.

_Too easy!_ Duncan thought.

* * *

He approached a rich looking man, trying to blend in with his surroundings.

Nine years of practice made that a little easier.

The best way to do that was to wait until they were distracted or something.

The man stepped into the ticket line when Duncan made his move.

He approached the ticket line.

The man started whistling.

Duncan snatched the wallet, not even breathing.

He stepped back and went to the other ticket line to avoid suspicion.

* * *

Trent smiled as he climbed the mast of one ofe the boats, preparing to clean it.

He worked in the shipyard so he had to do things like that.

It was a busy day so he needed to work double shifts.

He hated the carnival.

He never got to get the fun part of it.

All he got to do was clean up after and prepare for all the people who went to it.

The suds in hs bucket sudddenly spilled. It was treacherously slippery.

"Dang, I need to get down from here!"

He started down the mast.

His footing was getting less and less stable as he descended the vertical part of it.

He decided to slide down.

He made slow progress.

His hand approached some splinters of wood.

"Aww crap, that hurts!" He said as his hand encountered it.

He let go with his hands and fell backwardstoward the shipyards.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangar!**

**Eventually you will see where I am going with all this.**

**Probably next chapter or after that.**

**Right now I am just bringing some of the charecters together to make it interesting.**

**It will get better.**

**-jotdi**


	2. Courtney

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI!

Sorry for the kinda long wait. I was working on plot development, plus I was real busy with fun summer activities (WOOOHOOO for summer!!!).

I waws also working on another story I will publish soon. I don't have a title yet. It is about Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Trent ( I really like putting those people in fics don't I?) any way, its about those four people growing up together in the same town. It with all of them coming to a new school for fifth grade.

It will continue and romance and hilarity will ensue as they find themselves moving through all the grade levels as great friends, and maybe something more. It will include alot of OCs and I might ask you for apps sometimes.

In this fic I was just talking about TDI never happened and never will happen.

Please send in possible titles, that would help get through my title block.

I got a review saying that there wasn't any romance or Courtney and Gwen in chapter 1 of this story. Well, dangit! That stuff is coming.

Chances for romance aren't hight till later chaps. These people have never even met in this fic!

Courtney is going to make an appearance in this chapter.

Gwen will appear and the plot will take shape in the next chapter.

THIS ONE IS REALLY SHORT!!

Anyway, Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

Duncan stepped onto the ramp used to board the ship.

He could see below him that the water waws choppy today.

It was going to be hard to keep his breakfast in his stomach if this continued.

He finally made it onto the boat.

It was called _Distant Waves._

"Well that's a crappy name." Duncan muttered to himself.

The boat was filled with smelly drunken men headed to the carnival.

He aproached the hull of the ship to look around.

He saw a girl sitting down on the edge of the ship.

She had piercing onyx eyes with shoulder level brown hair. Her face was speckled with freckles and she was deeply tanned.

The first thing that came to mind was _She's HOT!_

He approached her.

"Hey beautiful" He said flirtingly.

Winking at her.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." She said, in a relatively uptight voice.

He winced, someone was grumpy today!

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't they." He said mockingly.

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to get raped today." She said.

"Oh, I'm hurt, you think I would rape you?" He said even more flirtingly.

Yes, leave me alone." She yelled.

"Fine! Sheesh." He walked away.

Then he remembered he had forgotten to ask her name.

"What's your name!" He yelled over the hum of people talking.

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Because I can hurt you!" He responded.

"Fine! It's Courtney!"She said.

Courtney, what a great name, for an amazing girl, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Next chap relatively soon.**

**-jotdi**


	3. Stormy Seas

* * *

Entauria pt. 3

* * *

I found something really cool, I dont know if it is real, but apparently this one person knows the 15 people to be in Total Drama: The Musical! Here they are.

1. Bridgette

2. Cody

3. Courtney

4. DJ

5. Duncan

6. Geoff

7. Gwen

8. Harold

9. Heather

10. Izzy

11. Leshawna

12. Lindsay

13. Noah

14. Trent

15. Tyler

It would be cool if those are the actual people, maybe they are.

* * *

I got a review saying that wasn't a romantic meeting for Duncan and Courtney. With her asking him not to rape her and all. It just never occured to me that they were a romantic couple.

Here's part 3, and don't forget title ideas for the upcoming story I mentioned last chapter.

* * *

**Trent's POV**

Was that an angel looking at me.

Lord, how it looked like one.

One thing was strange.

It was an angel... with green hair.

* * *

Gwen had rushed over when she had seen a figure slip from the tall mast.

Unfortunately by the time he was awake the boat was leaving.

He was stuck on this boat whether he wanted to be or not.

"Are you awake? She asked him, knowing the answer but not knowing what to say.

"Yeah" He replied groggily. " Wait, Where am I?"

"You fell onto the ship _Distant waves._" She said. "You are headed toward the north shore."

"What do you mean, how did I get here?" He asked confusedly.

"You fell from the mast of the boat next to us." She said.

"You mean, I'm headed to the carnival?" He asked.

"Pretty much"

"Cool!"

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked.

"Gwen." She replied.

* * *

Duncan was strolling around the ship, whistling.

But always lingering around Courtney.

Suddenly, the boat jolted heavily. Throwing him onto the ground.

"What the heck was that!" He yelled.

There was a shout from the person in the crow's nest.

"We've hit a rock! We're going down!!!!!"

Chaos erupted.

A chorus of yells came from all around.

People began running around aimlessly.

* * *

Courtney was beyond scared.

She wasn't ready to die.

She wanted to live a long life. To get married and have kids.

but it seemed as if all that was over.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her.

She looked up to see who it was.

It was the guy who had threatened her when she hadn't told him her name. She had eventually told him.

She remembered that she didn't know his name.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Duncan" He said.

He started dragging her along.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"I saw an emergency boat on the other side, it's the only one so we need to get it before anyone else." He replied.

He started running faster.

* * *

Gwen was talking to Trent, trying to examine his head injury without letting him know he had one. It would scare him.

It was bad.

The back of his head was caked with dry blood and there was a deep gash akong the side of his face. It ran from his hairline to his chin.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Trent."

Suddenly both of them felt the jolt and the yell and looked around.

They spotted an emergency boat and rushed towards it.

It could fit about four people, they could find two more to join them.

Duncan and Courtney rushed towards them.

"Awww, CRAP, they've beat us to it." Duncan said.

"You can join us if you want" Said Gwen. "There is room for two more."

"Sure." Courtney said.

She jumped into the boat.

Duncan went behind it and pushed it till it was almost at the edge of the ship.

He kicked a piece of the cheap wooded railing of the side of the boat and hopped in.

"Lean forward" He instructed everyone.

They're combined efforts were enough to push the boat overboard.

And into the stormy seas.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	4. Beasts

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm excited about this chapter. It took a lot of planning. If you did look at my old chapter 4 I deleted it and added it to this one because it was too short.

ENJOY!

* * *

The realm of Entauria, was a rich place. Filled with folklore and history.

Unfortunately, it was bordered by Trevertivonia. A savage island above Entauria. It was filled with indians and strange creatures.

Something even more unfortunate. The boat that held Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Courtney was headed straight towards it.

* * *

The boat meandered slowly over the calm waters.

Everyone was sleeping.

Their dreams troubled by the prospect of what tomorrow held.

Tomorrow was going to be much worse than any of them could imagine.

* * *

Duncan eyelids flipped open.

The boat had stopped moving and Courtney was lying next to him.

He surveyed his surroundings.

The boat had run onto a beach filled with white sand.

This was unlike any beach he had heard about on the north or south shore.

An idea made it's way to the back of his neck.

He didn't want to beieve it but couldn't held denying it was prabably true.

The northeastern winds should have brought them straight to Trevertivonia.

"Guys! Wake up!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Gwen said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

The other two awoke because of all the talking.

"OK, I don't know if this is correct, but the winds should have blown us straight to Trevertivonia." Duncan explained.

"Seriously? That place is suuposed to be a legend." Courtney reasoned.

"Ok, If we are on Trevertivonia." Trent said. "We should probably look for a place to set up base camp or something"

"Good idea. We should try to stay away from the savages. Maybe go up to a mountain. I heard the savages don't go up there beacause of beasts." Duncan said.

"Why would we go to the beasts?" Courtney asked.

Which would you rather meet? The beasts or the savages? Duncan replied.

"Savages." Courtney said.

"Fine. We'll take a vote." Said Duncan. "Raise your hand if you want to stay down below the mountains near the savages."

Courtney raised her hand.

"Who wants to go to the mountains?" Duncan asked.

Him Gwen and Trent raised their hands.

"Dude, The beasts are probably just legend." Said Trent

"No doubt" Gwen said.

"My point exactly" Duncan said calmly. "Come on, It's probably A long trek to the mountains. We should get going."

He started walking. Followed by Gwen Trent, and Courtney.

The one thing they hadn't realized was that on Trevertivonia. The line between legend and reality didn't exist.

There was beasts galore up there and they were headed straight into it.

* * *

**Yet another cliffhangar.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PPPPLLLLLLLZZZZZZZ**


	5. Bad Idea

* * *

Entauria Pt 5

Disclaimer: What the crap, I should own TDI!

WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo I am randomly HYPER!! SO HYPER!!

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

This is SO stupid.

We are headed in the wrong direction!!

That Duncan is just so stubborn.

I wish I could teach him a lesson.

He is so arrogant strutting around with his faux hawk!

He is an ogre. Always acting cooler than he really is.

I hate him.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Courtney's really getting on my nerves!

She is really hot and all. But she is like my complete opposite.

I like that about her.

She... completes me.

* * *

The slope steepened and going forward became more difficult.

They ran across the random animal trail occasionally.

Or, as Courtney called them, Beast trails.

As everyone began to tire, Duncan got an idea.

They came across another "beast trail".

"Alright, wherever these animals, are going, there is probably food and water." said Duncan.

"Sure." Trent said.

"I don't know" Said Gwen. " Maybe Courtney's right, we should go back"

"Too late now, besides, everything will turn out all right." Trent assured her. They were already going into the jungle were the path lead.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I am getting pissed off!

Why are we doing the exact opposite of what we should!

Duncan deserves to have the beasts eat him!

* * *

The progress was slow because the trail was heading into a deeply forested area.

The ground was covered in moss, vines and rocks.

The path zigzagged seemingly aimlessly but they didn't dare leave it for fear of it becoming lost.

"OK, I am really tired, we should take a break" Courtney complained, tiredly.

The group sat down. Famished and dehidrated to the point were it hurt.

"So, this... was a bad idea" Duncan confessed " A really bad idea.

* * *

**I know, But the chapters are going to stay short unless something big is happening.**

**-jotdi**


	6. Watering Hole

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter is dedicated to BridgeXTrent. I am doing something in this chapter she asked me to do by review.

* * *

whassup faithful readers.  
This is an interesting chappie I have planned for you today.  
Tension increases within our small group.

* * *

Duncan was trying to think of a way to get them out of their current predicament. He had nothing.

"Now that we're rested we should probably keep going" He told them. "If we are going to find food and water, this is the way".

"We should probably just head back now" Gwen argued." I don't think there is any pont to keeping moving."

"Well is there any point in going back? Why does that make more sense than going forward? Duncan asked.

No one could argue with that.

* * *

This trail seemed to be winding down.

The tracks were more fresh than before.

Duncan couldn't argue with how much it did look like it came from a beast.

"They probably come from some evolved form of deer or something, that beast stuff is crap" Trent remarked.

"I don't think so" Courtney said.

She was actually starting to get scared.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

The trail ended... just like that.

But looking up from the trail, I noticed something that made me practically cry.

A small, clear looking pond.

And next to it, a patch of something that looked like blueberries.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

It definetly wasn't a bad idea.

Courtney got scared on the way here.

She is hot when she is scared.

I couldn't wait to rub in her face that **_I_** had found food and water.

Ha!

* * *

The entire group couldn't believe that Duncan had saved their lives, probably.

Courtney's jaw dropped and Duncan smirked at her.

This place seemed like an oasis, almost idyllic.

It seemed to perfect.

They rused to the pond and crammed thir heads in it.

It felt good to cool off.

They didn't notice something creeping up behind them.

Until it roared.

They all looked back in asurprised manner.

Standing behind them was a beast.

Somehow, Courtney managed a gloatful smirk at Duncan.

The beast approched slowly.

Snarling somewhere deep in its throat.

It had long hind legs covered in deep green scales. The scaled morphed into feahers that covered the rest of it's body.

It seemed like a combination of a bird and a lizard with a scaly tail and wings with a beak.

It had sharp talons, very sharp talons.

They were at his water hole.

It didn't like intruders.

Just as it wasabout to pounce on Gwen a spear hit it in it's side and it flew to the ground.

The person who had just killed it stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Bridgette" She said.

* * *

**There's a shocker!**

**To hear Bridgette's story stay posted for chappie 7!**

**I told you other charecters would appear!**

**-jotdi**


	7. Logs

Chappie 7!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Oh *&^& god, how many times must I say I don't own TDI.

This includes Bridge's story and a romance heating up! Bridgette will be kinda OOC. Sincan she has been living in the wild she is hardened and not as nice, still relatiely nice though, don't worry.

* * *

"Who is this?" Duncan asked the question on all of their minds.

"I told you, my name is Bridgette." She answered calmly.

"Where did you come from?" Trent asked.

"I once was a princess of my tribe, they banished me and I have lived here ever since." She said.

"Can we stay here by your watering hole?" Trent questioned.

"On one condition, let me share you fire and grapes." She said.

"But you can get that without joining us." Duncan said rudely.

"I know, but it would help you to have a hunter like me on your side." She explained.

No one could argue with that logic.

"Whatever, you can join us." Courtney said.

"The first thing you should do is build a fire to cook the beast I l killed for you." She said, plucking the spear out of the bird-lizard thing.

Duncan and Gwen set to work on the fire.

* * *

**Bridgette's POV**

This was a good group to stay with.

A group is good for safety and warmth.

Besides, Duncan was cute.

_What am I talking about?_

She thought.

_I have only known Duncan for... half an hour! How can I already be falling for him?_

She really didn't know.

* * *

The beast's meat wasn't great, nothing like the chicken and beef Duncan, Gwen, Courtney and Trent were used to. though they wouldn't call it bad.

Bridgette had made a kind of sauce by mixing juice from the grapes, tree sap and herbs. It was better than it sounds.

Still since they were ravenous, they ate until they were stuffed.

They then talked about what they should do tomorrow.

"This is a great place for base camp." Trent said. " We should center everything we do around this area."

"Good idea, the woods around her are filled with firewood." Gwen commented.

With that, the fire lulled them to sleep.

* * *

They woke up early the next day.

It was vital that they didn't sllep to long in case the beasts returned.

The sun was low in the sky as they made their way to the pond to find water and grapes.

"We need to collect logs for future fires." Bridgette commented. " We should all go look for them."

The group set out around the area they were in, looking for logs.

* * *

Duncan walked next to a large rock, about as tall as him.

Logs were all around.

'Jackpot!" He said to himself.

Courtney came around the corner.

"Hey Duncan" She said.

At the same time they saw a perfect log lying right in front of the rock.

They both lunged for it.

The immediate closeness was overwhelming.

Duncan closed the distance as their lips met.

Duncan lifted her up and pushed her into the rock, leaning into her.

* * *

Bridgette hadd seen the entire ordeal.

She was terribly jealous of Courtney.

It was then she decided to do wahtever it takes.

Whatever she could.

To win Duncan over for herself.

* * *

**What is with the cliffhangar's here?**

**There are way to many!**

**-jotdi**


	8. Diary

Part 8!

Disclaimer" I Don't Own TDI.

**_YOU MUST READ BELOW THE LINE BELOW THIS!!_**

_**YOU MUST READ RIGHT BELOW THIS, IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!!**_

This chapter is the end of Part 1 of this story called **Stranded** ( Read chapter 1 people!).

It should take two to three weeks to come out with part two, under the working title **Lost City** (Probably will change).

Enjoy the ending of "Season 1"

* * *

The fire burned brightly.

They all sat around it, gathering warmth from it.

It was horribly cold around.

The rain fell heavily and threatened their small, feeble fire.

One word could describe it: dismal.

"I don't know about you, but Im hungry" Duncan said. "I'm gonna go get some grapes."

He set off toward the other side of the pond to get grapes.

He yanked off a branch which uncovered a long box.

"What's that?" He asked himself.

The box picked up, he headed toward the group.

'What's in that?" Gwen asked.

"Dunno." He said. "But I'm gonna find out."

The lid was pulled up to reveal a shining sword.

"What's that?" Trent asked, looking up from a pattern he was making in the dirt with a stick, due to boredom.

"That's weird, why is it here?" Courtney asked. "Is it yours, bridge?"

Everyone looked at Bridgette.

"It's not mine!" She said annoyedly. "I only fight with a spear." She brandished it above her head.

"Wait, there's something else." Duncan said exitedly.

He pulled out a diary.

"It belongs to Ornwell Akner... That name rings a bell" Duncan said.

"Well, what does it say?!" Courtney asked.

Duncan began to read it.

* * *

_"They breached our walls today._

_The Trevertivonian forces have taken over our castle in their country._

_It started when they learned we were building a castle over here._

_They always liked being left alone on their savage island._

_The Entaurian government put an outpost here to check on ships leaving and entering Entauria._

_It was mandatory that you stopped here to be searched if you were on a boat of any sort._

_They only made it because of the illegal weaon smuggling crisis._

_Most of us are retreating into a secret area below the castle, built in case something like this happened._

_I am._

_The only problem is we cannot open it from the inside, for safety reasons, incase one of us has joined with the enemy, it can only be opened from the outside.._

_We need whoever is reading this to enter and open this area, using a key in this book._

_The entrance is below the gargoyle in the throne room._

_Use the sword well, and good luck._

_You'll need it._

_

* * *

_

"That's where it leaves off." Duncan said. "There's nothing left."

"Nothing?" Courney questioned.

"Yeah..." He replied. "Wait I lnow who that name belongs to. But... tha's impossible, my mom told me he died just before my birth..."

"Who is it!?" Asked Gwen.

"My dad" Duncan said softly.

* * *

**How'd you enjoy the end of part 1 (READ TOP OF CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN"T ALREADY)?**

**Part 2 will be better.**

**until then...**

**Bye!**

**-jotdi**


	9. APPS!

"Season 2" isn't starting. I just need a character to introduce in season 2. Not a TDI character, a character sent in by you. Seriously send in apps for a character to appear in season 2.

Here is what you copy and paste onto a review.

**Name:**

**Is He/She a Trevertivonian savage?:**

**Gender:**

**Age (16 or 17):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Paired up?:**

**If yes, with who out of the five current charecters? (Can't be gay):**

I want lots of apps, please give them to me.

-jotdi


	10. Results

I have two people I'm letting into the story.

Lexie, by duncanXcourtneyforever!. She isn't a Trevertivonian savage.

As well as…

Paul, by marlynnknowsbest101. He is a Trevertivonian savage.

Will they be paired up together?

Look at my reviews to see a more detailed description of both of them.

duncanXcourtneyforever!, marlynnknowbest101, please PM me or review to tell me how they appear in the story.

I would prefer you PM me so all the readers couldn't find out about how they appear. Thanks.

If anyone else has ideas, they can PM me too.

Expect a big fat season 2 opener in about a week.

-jotdi


	11. Lexie

_**

* * *

**_

SEASON 2 OPENER

* * *

OK it is FINALLY here. Aren't you excited!??!?!!??!!?!??!

* * *

"We're going to find my Dad." Duncan stated firmly. "I don't care what you say."

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Courtney retorted "We don't even know anything about him or where he is. All we have is a sketchy diary."

"Listen, let's just rest on it, we can decide tomorrow morning" Trent said.

"I agree with Trent" Gwen said.

"No" Bridgette said. "We should go, it's better than hanging out here."

"Me, Trent and Gwen are being sensible and staying here." Courtney said.

"OK, Me and Bridge are leaving" Duncan said.

"Fine"

"Fine!"

Duncan stormed off into the thick foliage with the diary and sword, Shortly followed by Bridgette.

* * *

The fire flickered.

The three people remaining at camp shivered. Unsure of what to do next.

Courtney wasn't sure if staying here had been a good idea after all.

But it was the best idea she had.

Gwen and Trent wer on the opposite side of the fire, muttering in low voices.

* * *

It happened quickly. While no one was expecting it.

Something jumped out of the bushes, brandishing a sharpened stick.

Courtney looked up quickly, wondering what was causing the noise.

It was a girl, about as old a she was. She had brown eyes and brown hair down a little past her waist. She was exceptionally short, about 5'1. There were short sticks in her hair and she wore a small tattered shirt and leather pants.

"wh-who are you?!" Courtney inquired.

"O-O-Oh. My. God!" Real people?!?!" The girl looked genuinely surprised.

"Um, yeah. We're real" Gwen said.

"H-Hi, my name is Lexie." She spoke as if she hadn't in a while and was unsure of the exact wording.

"What are you doing here?" Trent questioned.

"I-I just thought I heard talking and thought it might be them."

"Who?" He pushed further.

"The savages," She said quietly "They've been hunting me and I wanted to put and end to it." She her stick awkwardly.

"Why are you on this island in the first place?" Gwen asked.

"It's a long story, are you ready?"

* * *

**_ARE YOU READY??? _**

**_STAY POSTED_**

-JOTDI


End file.
